


This Present Time

by Justice_Turtle (Curuchamion)



Series: Counted Word Fic [23]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Fifteen Minute Fic, Gen, Medical, Prompt Fic, Timed Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-20
Updated: 2011-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curuchamion/pseuds/Justice_Turtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written to the one-word prompt "Present" on LJ's 15_minute_fic comm. Loosely inspired by Granny Weatherwax's canonical interactions with Death.</p><p>
  <a href="http://justice-turtle.livejournal.com/11460.html">Originally posted on LiveJournal.</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Present Time

YOU CAN'T SAVE HIM, YOU KNOW.

The slim, blue-clad doctor glares across the room. _I can try._

IT'S HIS TIME TO GO.

Blue, so they say, is the color of eternity. Death's eyes are blue.

So are Leonard McCoy's.

 _I don't tell you how to carry that scythe_ , he snaps; _don't you go tellin' me how to do my job. What kind of a doctor d'you think I am, anyway?_

A STUBBORN ONE, Death admits wryly. BUT EVEN YOU MUST SEE THAT EVERYTHING HAS ITS APPOINTED TIME TO DIE.

_Doesn't mean I'll just step back 'n' let it. Now scram._


End file.
